Skater Boy
by KibumiWong
Summary: Inspirado en la cancion Skater Boy de Avril Lavigne. Es un SxS. Los fans de Meiling porfis no me odien. Serie de 3 one-shots
1. Chapter 1

Kibumi: Konnichiwa¡Volví con una nuevo fic! Espero que les guste.

El fic esta basado en la canción Skater Boy de Avril Lavigne, y esta dividido en tres one-shots. El primero esta escrito en el punto de vista de la canción, el segundo es el POV de Syaoran y el tercero el POV de Sakura.

Edades:

Syaoran: 18

Meiling: 17

Sakura: 17

**Skater Boy**

_**H**__**e was a boy she was a girl**_

_****__**can I**__** make it anymore obvious!**_

_****__****__**He was a punk; she did ballet**_

_****__**what more can I say?**_

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Tomoeda, era una mañana cálida y las calles estaban llenas de estudiantes que se dirigían hacia el instituto. Un grupo de chicas caminaba tranquilamente hablando y pasándose los últimos chismes de los que se habían enterado, todas llevaban el uniforme del instituto Seijo; todas impecables, perfectamente arregladas.

El grupo de amigas seguía hablando tranquilamente cuando algo les pasó zumbando por un costado a una gran velocidad.

"¡Eh¡Ten mas cuidado Li!"- Le grito una de las chicas furiosa al chico que había pasado junto a ellas en su skate.

Si, Li Syaoran, mejor conocido como el chico "punk" de la secundaria Seijo. Aunque no era el único, claro, pero si uno de los mas conocidos.

El susodicho detuvo su skate de un solo movimiento y se giro a ver a la chica que le había gritado. Al contrario del grupo de amigas, que llevaban su uniforme impecable, el tenía la corbata un poco suelta y el botón del cuello de la camisa desabrochado. Además de no que no llevaba la camisa dentro del pantalón, ni estaba usando el chaleco reglamentario.

"¿No es un poco temprano para estar gritando, Chang?"- Dijo el chico con una voz fría y cortante, pasó su mirada por las otras tres chicas restantes y su mirada se suavizo cuando sus ojos se posaron en una chica de cabello negro brillante. No dijo nada más, volvió a montarse en su skate y salió disparado del lugar.

_**He wanted her; she'd never tell**_

_****__**secretly she wanted him as well**_

_**But all of her friends, stuck up their nose**_

_****__**they had a problem with his baggy clothes...**_

"¡Uh! Ese punk, la verdad es insoportable"- Dijo la chica que le había gritado, Ai Chang.

"Es un insolente, además de que no tiene el mínimo sentido del estilo"- Dijo otra de las chicas llamada Kira Anami.

"Es un inadaptado, por eso solo se junta con Hiiragizawa, otro fenómeno"- Dijo Megumi Hira. La chica que Syaoran se había quedado mirando no dijo nada, pero asintió a los comentarios de sus amigas.

"¿Sucede algo Meiling?"- Le pregunto Kira el ver que no acotaba nada.

"¿Eh? No, no, nada"- Dijo la pelinegra negando con la cabeza, mientras pensaba –Que guapo que es Li-

"En fin, volviendo a lo que estaba preguntando"- Dijo Ai mientras volvían a caminar –"¿Cómo estuvo la clase de ballet ayer?"

"Bueno…"- Comenzó a Contarle Meiling.

En el instituto

"¡Bueno días Syaoran!"- Saludo al castaño un chico de cabellos azulados. El chico usaba anteojos y tenía ojos azules.

"Buenos días, Eriol"- Dijo Syaoran sentándose en su lugar junto a la ventana. El castaño paso sus ojos ámbar por todo el salón viendo quienes se encontraban allí. En ese momento entró al salón el grupo de chicas con las que se había encontrado esa mañana, al verlo, todas le dedicaron una mirada asesina; todas excepto Meiling, que solo se volteo a ver hacia otro lado.

Syaoran se la quedo mirando unos momentos y luego soltó un suspiro.

"Oye Syaoran, si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no le pides a Meiling que salga contigo?"- Le dijo Eriol a su amigo mientras los últimos estudiantes entraban al salón y tomaban sus lugares.

"Como si fuera tan fácil. Ya viste como son sus amigas, ellas no me soportan"- Dijo Syaoran soltando un nuevo suspiro.

"Bueno, pero no tienes que preocuparte por lo que sus amigas digan, sino por lo que Meiling diga"- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa burlona.

"De todas maneras"- Comenzó el castaño, pero Eriol le impidió seguir.

"Además, te la pasas mirándola. ¡Ya decídete y háblale!"

"Este bien, esta bien. Lo intentare"- Dijo Syaoran derrotado por su amigo.

_**He was a skater boy**_

_****__**She said "see you later boy**__**"**_

_****__**He wasn't good enough for her**_

_****__**She had a pretty face**_

_****__**But her head was up in space**_

_****__**She needed to come back down to earth**_

Al final del día del clases.

Syaoran esperaba que Meiling saliera de clases para poder hablar con ella a solas. Espero alrededor de diez minutos cuando la vio salir de la puerta de la entrada totalmente sola y de dirigió a hablar con ella.

"Meiling¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"- Le pregunto el castaño un poco nervioso.

"Oh, Li, claro. ¿De que quieres hablar?"- Dijo Meiling intentando no sonrojarse.

"Veras, yo… quería preguntarse si… si quisieras salir conmigo"-Dijo Syaoran lo mas rápido que pudo para evitar sonrojar semas.

"Eh... y-yo…"- Meiling estaba muy sorprendida, quería decirle que si pero… -¿Qué dirán mi amigas? Seguramente no lo aprobarían...-

Pero Meiling no tuvo oportunidad de contestarle a Syaoran por que sus amigas aparecieron por la puerta del instituto.

"¡Meiling¿Que haces hablando con este inadaptado?"- Dijo Ai mirando con desprecio al chico. Kira y Megumi también lo miraron mal.

"Vámonos ya Mei, se nos hará tarde para la clase de ballet"- Dijo Kira mientras ella y Megumi la tomaban de los brazos y se la llevaban a rastras. Pero Meiling logró soltarse un momento para contestarle a Syaoran.

"Lo siento Li, pero no puedo. Somos de dos mundos diferentes"- Dijo la pelinegra mirándolo y antes de irse con sus amigas –"Nos vemos después"

Syaoran solo se quedó mirando por donde la chica se había ido hasta que sintió una mano en el hombro.

"Te lo dije, Eriol"- Dijo Syaoran secamente-"Es igual a sus amigas"

"Lo siento, tenias razón"-Dijo Eriol mientras los dos se marchaban del lugar.

_**Five years from now, she sits at home**_

_****__**feeding the baby, she's all alone**_

_****__****__**she turns on T.V., guess who she sees**_

_****__**Skater boy rocking on MTV**_

Cinco años después

Meiling se encontraba sentada en el sofá de casa terminando de darle de comer a su sobrino de un año y medio. La joven pelinegra se encontraba de mal humor ya que había tenido una discusión con su novio hace unas horas y había mandado a volar al chico. (N/A)

Cuando terminó de alimentarlo lo acorruco en sus brazos hasta que se durmió. Meiling dejo salir un suspiró de resignación, siempre terminaba haciendo de niñera.

Prendió la televisión y busco el canal de las noticias.

_"En pocos días se presentara en la ciudad de Tomoeda la nueva estrella de rock, Syaoran Li. Que ha sido la nueva sensación de este año. Sus presentaciones…."_

_**She calls up her friends, they already know**_

_****__**and they've all got ti**__**ckets to see his show**_

_****__****__**she tags**__** along, stands in the crowd**_

_****__**Looks up at the man that she turned down**_

Pero Meiling ya no escuchaba lo que la conductora decía, sino que se había quedado embobada mirando la pantalla del televisor donde podía verse perfectamente a Syaoran tocando la guitarra y cantando junto que los que supuso serían su banda.

La pelinegra se paró de un saltó y tomó el teléfono para llamar a sus viejas amigas.

"¿Hola?"- Le respondió la voz de Ai Chang desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Hola Ai, soy Meiling"- Dijo ella apresuradamente.

"¡Oh! Mei-chan¿Cómo estas?"- Dijo Ai con su voz chillona.

"Bien. Oye¿recuerdas a Syaoran Li¿El punk de nuestra escuela?"

"¡Claro! Parece que ahora se volvió toda una súper estrella, las chicas y yo vamos a ir a verlo cuando venga aquí"- Dijo Ai entusiasmada –"¿Quieres venir Mei-chan?

"Claro"- Dijo Meiling sonriendo como tonta (K¡no se enojen!) mientras pensaba –Por fin podré ver a Syaoran de nuevo, y esta vez le diré que siento lo mismo que él-

Días después en el concierto de Syaoran

Meiling y sus amigas se encontraban entre la multitud que aclamaba al joven ambarino que se encontraba en el escenario cantando una de sus tantas canciones. Meiling no podía apartar los ojos de él, no podía creer que lo había dejado escapar solo por lo que sus amigas pensaban y por su aspecto de chico malo.

_**He was a skater boy**_

_****__**She said "see you later boy"**_

_****__**He wasn't good enough for her**_

_****__**Now he's a superstar**_

_****__****__**Slamming**__** on his guitar**_

_****__**did your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

Pero estaba decidida, arreglaría las cosas con el chico. Después de todo habían pasado cinco años, no creía que le guardara rencor.

Cuando el concierto terminó Meiling se despidió de sus amigas y se marchó a su casa pensando que tendría que encontrar la manera de poder hablar con él.

Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, porque a los dos días del concierto de Syaoran, Meiling iba caminando por las calles pensando como podría hacer para hablar con él antes de que se marchara y lo vio sentado en un café con dos personas mas, así que decidió esperar a que el ambarino saliera.

En efecto, unos minutos mas tarde vio a Syaoran salir por la puerta del pequeño café. Al verlo Meiling se acerco a él rápidamente.

"Esta bien, te espero afuera…"- Meiling oyó que le decía a alguien mientras cerraba la puerta. Al darse vuelta, Syaoran se encontró con la cara de Meiling a uno centímetros de la suya.

Syaoran se la quedo mirando un momento con duda.

"Eh… ¿Necesitas algo?"- Le dijo el chico confundido.

"Syaoran, soy yo, Meiling"- Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Meiling?"- Dijo Syaoran, luego recordó –"¡Oh! Meiling Rae¿verdad?"

"Ah… Que bueno que me recuerdas"- Dijo la pelinegra –"La verdad quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó aquella vez. Veras, tu la verdad me gustabas mucho y aun me gustas y…."

Syaoran cortó con un gesto de la mano el discurso de Meiling.

"Escucha Meiling, eso fue hace cinco años"- Dijo Syaoran con su mirada fría como el hielo, ya no era suave como solía serlo cuando la miraba en la época del instituto- "Ya no tiene importancia"

_**He was a skater boy**_

_****__**She said "see you later boy"**_

_****__****__**He wasn't good enough for her**_

_****__**Now he's a superstar**_

_****__****__**Slamming**__** on his guitar**_

_****__**did your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

"Pero si tiene importancia. Escucha Syaoran, sé que cometí un error pero de verdad me gustaría que arregláramos las cosas entre nosotros" –Dijo Meiling intentando convérselo -"Me gustaría que los dos pudiéramos estar juntos"

"Eso es lo que tu no entiendes…"- Syaoran no pudo seguir hablando porque la puerta que estaba detrás de él se abrió.

"Lamento la tardanza. Koji no encontraba la carpeta que tenia que darme"- Dijo una voz femenina detrás del chico –"Oh¿interrumpí algo?"

Syaoran se volteo rápidamente al oír aquella voz y su mirada se suavizo al ver a la chica que apareció por el umbral.

"Claro que no, tu sabes que nunca interrumpes"- Le dijo con una voz dulce que Meiling jamás había escuchado en él.

"Syaoran¿Dónde están tus modales¿No vas a presentarme?"- Dijo la chica de ojos verdes que ahora se encontraba parada junto a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Claro. Sakura, ella es Meiling Rae; iba con nosotros al instituto. Meiling, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi novia"- Dijo Syaoran y al pronunciar las ultimas palabras su cara se iluminó.

_**Sorry girl, but you missed out**_

_****__**well tough luck that boy's mine now**_

_****__****__**we are more than just good friends**_

_****__**this is how the story ends**_

"¡Oh! Rae-san, gusto en verte otra vez"- Dijo Sakura sonriente.

"¡¿Kinomoto?!"- Dijo Meiling atónita por la noticia de esa chica era la novia de Syaoran –"Cla-claro, gusto en verte… ¿y desde cuando… están juntos?"

"Bueno, Sakura y yo siempre cruzábamos alguna que otra palabra, pero la primera vez que hablamos de verdad fue después de el último encuentro que tuve contigo"- Dijo Syaoran fríamente. Sakura le puso una mano en el brazo y el chico se relajo.

"Syaoran, no seas maleducado. Lo que sucedió es que dio la casualidad de que los dos nos encontramos en el parque aquella tarde y como ninguno estaba del mejor humor nos pusimos a hablar para descargarnos"- Dijo Sakura alegremente –"Y ya ves como termino todo"

"Oh, ya veo. Bien, los felicito, hacen una muy buena pareja"- Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa forzada.

_**Too bad that you couldn't see**_

_****__**See the man that boy could be**_

_****__****__**There is more than meets the eye**_

_****__**I see the soul that is inside**_

"Gracias Rae-san"- Le dijo la oji verde. Syaoran solo asintió y miro su reloj.

"Debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde Saku"- Dijo el ambarino tomando la mano de la castaña.

"¡Es verdad! Adiós Rae-san, gusto en verte"- Dijo Sakura mientras ella y Syaoran se alejaban del lugar.

"Si, claro. Adiós"- Dijo Meiling.

Con Sakura y Syaoran.

"Así que volvió a aparecer¿eh? lobito"- Dijo Sakura mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del auto.

"Si, la princesa del ballet"- Dijo Syaoran sarcásticamente.

"No seas tan malo, no parece tan mala persona"- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Yo no dije que fuera mala persona, solo que en esa época se dejó manejar por sus amigas..."- Syaoran no pudo seguir porque Sakura lo cortó en el medio de la frase.

"E intento remediar todo ahora, escuche lo que te dijo"- Dijo la oji verde.

"Oh"-Fue lo único que dijo Syaoran. Sakura esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y posó una de sus manos en las de Syaoran.

"No te preocupes, entiendo"- Syaoran solo le devolvió la sonrisa. Sakura se acerco un poco mas a él y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios del chico –"te amo, lobito"

"Yo también te amo, flor de cerezo"- Dijo Syaoran volviéndola a besar.

_**He's just a boy and I'm just a girl**_

_****__**Can I make it anymore obvious?**_

_****__****__**We are in love, haven't you heard**_

_**How we rock each others world!**_

"Bien, ahora vamos. Tenemos que terminar de grabar esa canción"- Dijo Sakura con una risita.

"Tienes razón. Jajaja, ya quiero ver como queda"- Dijo Syaoran riendo mientras arrancaba el auto.

Meses después.

_**I'm with the skater boy**_

_****__**I said "see **__**you**__** later boy"**_

_****__**I'll be backstage after the show**_

_****__**I'll be at a studio**_

_****__**Singing the song we wrote**_

_****__**about**__** a girl you**__** used to know.**_

_****__****__**I'm with the skater boy**_

_****__**I said "see you later boy"**_

_****__**I'll be backstage after the show**__**I**_

_**'ll be at a studio**_

_****__**Singing the song we wrote**_

_****__**about**__** a girl you**__** used to know.**_

Meiling apago la radio y se la quedo mirando incrédula.

-Que rayos fue eso-Pensó la chica.

_**OWARI**_

Kibumi¡Bueno! Lo termine, el primer one-shot de los tres que componen este fic. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones.

N/A: Su que suena muy mal lo que le hice a la pobre de Meiling, y créanme que la quiero, pero simplemente era perfecta para un fic así. Además Mei no me cayó muy bien la primera vez que apareció en CCS, jejeje onegai fans de Mei-chan no se me enojen. ¡Además no lo hice tan cruel como lo había hecho al principio¡Créanme!

DEJEN REVIEWS! Matta ne!


	2. Syaoran POV

Kibumi: Segundo One-shot de Skater Boy. Esta vez es el punto de vista de Syaoran

¡Espero que les guste!

"Diálogos"

-Pensamientos-

**Skater Boy**

¡RIIIIIING!

-Mmm… Odio los lunes- Pensé mientras apagaba el molesto despertador. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha rápida antes de empezar con mi tortura diaria.

Tal vez piensen que estoy exagerando, pero de verdad ese instituto es una tortura, más aún cuando eres el chico "punk" de la escuela. Todo el mundo me ve como el chico malo de la secundaría, como si fuera a incendiar el lugar en cualquier momento.

Después de ducharme y vestirme rápidamente, sin molestarme mucho en arreglar mucho mí uniforme, bajé a la cocina para desayunar algo rápido, ya que se me había hecho un poco tarde.

Terminé lo mas rápido que pude, tome mi skate y salí de mi casa casi corriendo.

-Me pregunto si Meiling ya esta en la escuela, siempre ha sido muy puntual- Pensaba mientras me deslizaba rápidamente por las calles en mi skate. ¿Quién es Meiling? Se preguntaran, bueno, ella es una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela y me ha gustado desde hace mas o menos dos años.

Suspire. Aunque, claro, estaba perdiendo mi tiempo. Como podría alguien como yo gustarle a Meiling. Ella es mi completo opuesto, es aplicada, siempre bien vestida, muy popular… y yo digamos que no soy muy querido por mis compañeros, todos me ven como si fuera un criminal prófugo o algo así.

En fin, seguía con mis pensamientos sobre Meiling cuando vi que ya estaba cerca del instituto, así que acelere un poco, pero no había visto al grupo de chicas que tenía mas adelante así que hice todo lo que pude para esquivarlas en el segundo exacto. Iba a seguir con mi camino cuando pasé al grupo de chicas pero….

"¡EH¡Ten mas cuidado Li!"- Esa voz insoportable, Ai Chang. ¿Tienen idea de lo irritante que es que una persona con una voz tan chillona te grite a estas horas de la mañana?

Detuve mi skate y me voltee a verla fríamente. Si las miradas mataran, Chang ya estaría bien muerta.

"¿No es un poco temprano para estar gritando, Chang?"- Le dije con una voz sumamente fría y cortante. Pasé mi mirada rápidamente por el grupo de chicas y cuando vi a cierta pelinegra mi mirada se suavizo un poco. Era ella, Meiling Rae, la chica que me gustaba.

No dije nada mas, me di vuelta y salí disparado nuevamente sobre mi skate. Aun podía oír a Chang diciendo alguna que otra estupidez sobre mí. No pude evitar soltar un bufido, pero que idiota era esa niña.

Entre al instituto y camine lentamente hasta el salón, no tenía muchas ganas de sentarme ahí por horas a escuchar al profesor, pero al contrario de lo que todos piensan, yo no soy ningún vago y asisto a todas las clases. Aunque los profesores tienen un pequeño problema por mi manera de usar el uniforme, jeje.

"¡Buenos días Syaoran!"- Me saludó Eriol cuando entre al salón.

"Buenos días Eriol"- Le conteste sin mucho entusiasmo y me acomode en mi lugar. Pasé una rápida mirada por las personas que ya se encontraban en el salón. Me sorprendió que el asiento que estaba delante mío ya estuviera ocupado por una chica de cabello castaño claro que le llagaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros –Que raro, siempre llega segundos antes que el profesor-

Unos minutos después la puerta del salón se abrió y Meiling y sus amigas entraron al salón. Todas me miraron con ganas de asesinarme, aunque Meiling solo miró hacia otro lado. Yo me la quedé mirando con una ceja levantada.

"Oye Syaoran, si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no le pides a Meiling que salga contigo?"- Me dijo Eriol sacándome de mi trance.

"Como si fuera tan fácil. Ya viste como son sus amigas, ellas no me soportan"- Pero como siempre, Eriol siguió molestando con el tema.

"Bueno, pero no tienes que preocuparte por lo que sus amigas digan, sino por lo que Meiling diga"-

"De todas maneras"-Comencé a decir, pero el muy idiota me corto la frase.

"Además, te la pasas mirándola. ¡Ya decídete y háblale!"

"Este bien, esta bien. Lo intentare"- Le dije ya resignado¡contra Eriol la verdad que no se puede!

Después de clases.

Así que aquí estoy, haciéndole caso al idiota de Eriol, esperando que Meiling salga del instituto. La verdad no tengo idea de que lo voy a decir¡hey! Soy el inadaptado de la escuela por algo¿no? En realidad no soy de hablar mucho, y menos cuando se trata de mis sentimientos; creo que es por eso que tengo reputación de chico malo, además de mi aparecía, claro.

Después de unos minutos de espera, Meiling por fin salió del edificio, así que me acerque a ella rápidamente.

"Meiling¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"- Le pregunte tratando de no ponerme nervioso. Ella se me quedo mirando sorprendida, pero luego me contesto.

"Oh, Li. Claro¿De que quieres hablar?"- Me dijo con una voz muy calmada.

"Veras, yo… quería preguntarse si… si quisieras salir conmigo"-No pude evitar que mi voz temblara un poco. Nuevamente se me quedó mirando con sorpresa, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, como si no creyera lo que le acabo de decir. Lo que es entendible porque ni yo mismo me lo creo.

"Eh... y-yo…"- Comenzó a decir ella, pero no pudo terminar porque la molestia mas grande del mundo, alias Ai Chang, salía de la escuela seguida por las otras dos. Como siempre, a los gritos.

"¡Meiling¿Que haces hablando con este inadaptado?"- Dijo Chang, como si yo no estuviera presente. Que suerte tenía de ser una chica, porque sino lo mas seguro es que ya le hubiera roto la nariz.

Yo no dije nada mientras los chillidos de Chang rompían el silencio que rodeaba el lugar.

"Vámonos ya Mei, se nos hará tarde para la clase de ballet"- Dijo otra de sus amigas, mientras junto con otra mas la tomaban de los brazos. Pero Meiling se soltó de sus amigas y se me quedó mirando.

"Lo siento Li, pero no puedo. Somos de dos mundos diferentes"- Dijo mirándome a los ojos, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente después de decir esas palabras –"Nos vemos después"

Así ella y sus amigas se marcharon, yo me las quede mirando un momento mientras pensamientos pasaban volando por mi cabeza.

-lo sabía, es igual que sus amigas. Jamás debí hacerle caso a Eriol- Pensaba con enojo. Eso me pasa por hacerle caso a un idiota como él. De pronto sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro.

Yo suspire y hable –"Te lo dije Eriol, es igual a sus amigas"

"Lo siento"- La voz de Eriol sonaba genuina –"Tenías razón"

Sin decir nada mas, los dos comenzamos nuestro caminó a casa. Cuando íbamos a mitad de camino yo me pare en seco.

"¿Sucede algo?"- Me pregunto Eriol volteándose a verme. Yo me quede un momento pensando y luego levante la mirada para ver a Eriol a los ojos.

"Creo que necesito estar solo un momento, iré a caminar"- Le dije volviendo a bajar la cabeza y me despedí con un gesto de mi mano –"Nos vemos después"

"Claro, nos vemos"- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa leve. Aunque se que me miraba con pena. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me encamine hacia el parque del Rey Pingüino, siempre iba ahí cuando necesitaba pensar o estar solo.

Camine despacio, pensando en lo que Meiling me había dicho.

_"Somos de dos mundos diferentes"_

¡Y yo pensaba que era diferente! Pero no, es igual a sus amigas. Que solo me ven como el chico malo de la escuela, el chico "punk". Debí saberlo, fui un verdadero tonto.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo por el parque, hasta que llegue al centro de este, pensé en sentarme en alguno de los bancos que hay alrededor del gran pingüino que se encuentra en el medio del parque, pero vi que todas estaban ocupadas.

Iba a seguir caminando, resignado a que no podría quedarme allí, pero alguien me llamó la atención.

Era una chica, que se encontraba sentada sola en uno de los bancos del parque, tenía la cabeza gacha así que no podía verle la cara. Pero en un momento unos niños que estaban jugando con una pelota la arrojaron cerca de donde estaba ella. La chica levanto la cabeza y miró la pelota y luego a los niños y les sonrió levente mientras les devolvía la pelota. En ese momento pude ver su cara. Era una compañera de mi clase, Sakura Kinomoto.

Al parecer ella se sintió observada y se volteo a verme. Por la mirada que tenia ella tampoco había tenido un muy buen día. Me acerque a ella y le pregunte.

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"

Ella me miro uno momentos y asintió lentamente. Me senté junto a ella y nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos hasta que ella hablo.

"¿Tuviste un mal día, Li-san?"- Me pregunto. Tenía una voz muy suave, había hablado con ella un par de veces, pero la verdad jamás le había prestado demasiada atención hasta hoy.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"- Le pregunte y me sorprendí cuando mi voz salió con tono un poco ronca pero suave.

"Tu mirada. Pareces estar frustrado por algo, o enfadado"- Dijo ella volteándose a verme.

"Bueno, puede decirse que tuve un mal día"- Le conteste –"Pero parece que tu tampoco has tenido el mejor de los días, Kinomoto-san"

"Es verdad, hoy no ha sido un muy buen día"- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa melancólica.

La verdad no se que se me cruzo por la cabeza cuando le dije esto, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo –"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

"¿Eh?, oh no quiero molestarte con mis problemas Li-san"- Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa –"Estoy segura de que ya tienes suficiente con tus propios problemas ¿verdad?"

Eso me sorprendió, pero no lo deje ir tan fácil.

"Eso no importa, es bueno descargarse"- Le dije en un tono que no aceptaba discusión alguna.

"Esta bien, pero solo si tu hablas conmigo de tu día después"- Dijo Kinomoto.

"¿Eh?"- le dije sorprendido.

"Así te regreso el favor"- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa con un poco mas animada. Sorprendentemente, su sonrisa me contagio y le sonreí.

"Esta bien"- Le respondí, sorprendiéndome a mi mismo –"Bien¿por qué te ves tan angustiada?

"Bueno, digamos que hoy no he tenido mas que mala suerte"- Dijo la castaña.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bien, en realidad pensé que hoy sería un buen día, ya que increíblemente no me había quedado dormida y pude llegar al instituto a tiempo"- Dijo Sakura, en ese momento que recordé que eso mismo me había llamado la atención esta mañana. Ella siguió –"Pero como siempre, en el instituto empezó mi pesadilla. No se si la estúpida de Chang se levanto con ganas de molestar o que, pero estuvo todo el maldito día fastidiándome"

"¿Chang¿La fastidiosa Ai Chang?"- Le pregunte con algo de sorpresa.

"Si, la misma. Parece que le pareció muy gracioso hacerme tropezar en la hora del almuerzo y provocar que me de la cara contra el piso, sin mencionar que mi uniforme quedo en un estado deplorable"- Dijo Sakura con un suspiro de resignación, la mire y, efectivamente, tenia la parte delantera del uniforme manchado.

"Eso no me sorprende, Chang cree que puede meterse con cualquiera"- Le dije frunciendo el ceño.

"Es verdad. En fin, se la paso haciéndome cosas todo el día. Hasta que en la última clase; la de arte, que lamentablemente también comparto con ella, decidió dejarme en ridículo enfrente de todos empujándome contra el estante donde están las pinturas, dejando todo mi cabello como un arcoíris. Aunque por lo menos logre sacar casi toda la pintura"

Me quede callado al oír eso, Chang si que era una rata. ¿Por qué se mete con todo el mundo? Como quisiera que fuera un chico, le partiría la cara.

"En fin¿Qué pasó contigo Li-san?"- Me pregunto Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

"Digamos que tiene que ver con el grupo de Chang también. Aunque esta vez, ella casi no tiene participación"- Le dije, sin saber como contarle lo que pasó.

"Fue Rae-san¿Verdad? Estas así por ella"- Dijo Sakura con la mirada fija al frente. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendido, como sabía ella…

"¿Cómo…?"- Pero no me dejó terminar.

"Se ve en tus ojos, que fuiste rechazado por alguien que te gusta mucho"- Dijo Sakura volteándose a verme. (K: Una sakurita bastante diferente a la que conocemos ¿no? La original no se hubiera dado cuenta xD)

"Si, bueno… Eso fue lo que pasó"- Dije yo bajando la cabeza. Sentí algo cálido en el hombro y levante la mirada, para ver la mano de Sakura posada en mi hombro.

"Debe ser muy doloroso, ya lo he pasado"- Dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica nuevamente –"No tienes que contestar si no quieres, pero… ¿Qué te dijo Rae-san cuando te rechazo?"

"Lo que supuse que diría, _Somos de dos mundos diferentes_"- Le dije mientras sentía como el enojo volvía a mi, ella apretó mas su mano a mi hombro.

"Eso es algo bastante tonto"- Dijo ella con un dejo de humor en la voz.

"¿Eh?"- Me la quede mirando.

"Ella ni siquiera te conoce lo suficiente como para decir que son de mundos diferentes. Todos te tienen como el chico malo, el "punk". Y aunque tu apariencia no dice lo contrario Li-san, yo creo que no eres "el chico malo" que todos creen. Punk, tal vez. Chico malo, para nada"

Esta bien, eso me dejo totalmente perplejo. ¿Cómo pudo leer lo que sentía tan fácilmente? Nadie ha podido leer mis sentimientos tan fácilmente, ni siquiera Eriol, que es mi mejor amigo –Por muy idiota que sea a veces-

"¿Por qué piensas eso Kinomoto-san?"- Le pregunte, aun un poco sorprendido.

"Por qué yo no juzgo a un libro por su tapa"- Dijo ella con una sonrisa –"Y me puedes decir Sakura, Kinomoto-san es demasiado formal, Li-san"

Yo la mire unos segundos, y en mi rostro se formo una ínfima sonrisa.

"Syaoran, Li-san me hace sonar viejo"- Le dije con una risita, cosa que también me sorprendió. Por que yo nunca, repito, NUNCA me rió. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, la miré más detenidamente y note lo que llevaba al lado de ella.

"Sakura¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?"- Dije señalando su costado. Ella se volteo y tomo lo que se encontraba apoyado contra un lado del banco.

"Mi guitarra"

"¿Tu tocas?"- Le pregunte. Ella asintió con la cabeza –"Eso si es una sorpresa"

"¡Oye! No prejuzgues!"- Me dijo con una media sonrisa –"He oído que tu también sabes tocar, y que además cantas"

"¿QUIEN TE DIJO ESO?"- Le dije palideciendo, NADIE sabia eso... excepto…

"Hiiragizawa-san. Me vio tocando en el patio hace unos días y se puso a hablar conmigo, y me comento que tu también tocabas"- Me dijo mientras sacaba la guitarra de su estuche.

"Voy a matarlo…"- Dije en un susurro, pero ella lo escucho y se rio entre dientes.

"¿Por qué razón? La verdad, me sorprendí cuando me lo conto"- Dijo Sakura –"Pero después de que lo pensé un poco, no fue tan difícil imaginarlo"

Mientras Sakura hablaba, sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar las cuerdas de la guitarra produciendo una hermosa melodía. Yo miraba como sus dedos se movían ágilmente por las cuerdas del instrumento.

"¿Solo tocas?"- Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerla. Ella me miró un momento y esbozo una media sonrisa.

"No, también canto. Aunque la verdad no soy muy buena cantando jeje"

"Yo juzgare eso"- Le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Eh?"- Ella me miro confundida.

"Quiero oírte cantar. No creo que seas una mala cantante"

Sakura levanto una ceja, pero luego sonrió malévolamente –"Esta bien, pero solo si tu cantas después. Me gustaría escucharte"

Yo lo pensé un momento, la verdad las únicas personas que me han escuchado cantar han sido mis hermanas, y porque me obligaron. Pero había algo en Sakura que me impedía decirle que no.

"Esta bien, pero ahora te toca cantar a ti"- Sakura me sonrió y comenzó a tocar la guitarra nuevamente y comenzó a cantar.

_"__Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling _

_This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect; please don't go away, I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by__"()_

Me quede helado al escucharla¿Cómo podía decir que era mala cantando? Tenía una voz increíble, suave y lograba alcanzar tanto notas altas como bajas.

"Bueno¡y eso es todo lo que voy a cantar!"- Dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo –"La verdad aun necesito practica pero…"

"¡Estas loca!"- La corte de golpe, ella se me quedo mirando –"Eres muy buena cantando, no necesitas practica. Tienes una voz muy bonita… Por cierto¿de donde sacaste esa canción? Nunca la había oído"

"Gracias. Bueno, la canción… yo la escribí"- Me dijo Sakura bajando un poco la mirada aun con un poco de rubor. Eso me dejo aun mas sorprendido.

"Oh…"- Fue lo único que pude decirle. Ella se rio y volvió a mirarme

"Bueno¡ahora es tu turno Syaoran!"- Me dijo con una de sus amplias sonrisas.

"Ehh… Esta bien, pero no te rías"- Ella negó con la cabeza y me pasó la guitarra.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cuz I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cuz sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am" ()_

Termine de cantar y me voltee a mirar a Sakura. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y me miraba sorprendida.

"Wow… Jamás pensé que serías tan buen cantante"-Me dijo.

"Eh, la verdad no creo que sea tan así…"- Comencé.

"Oh¡por favor! Tienes una voz excelente"- Me dijo haciéndome callar –"Y la canción también es muy bonita"

"Gracias"- Le dije con una leve sonrisa dibujándose en mi rostro. Después de un rato nos quedamos hablando de cosas triviales. La verdad me sorprendió mucho descubrir que Sakura y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común; además de la música y el odio que le teníamos a Ai Chang.

5 Años después

RIIING

-Odio ese despertador, de verdad tengo que cambiarlo- Pensaba mientras intentaba encontrar la fuente de aquel ruido tan insoportable. Cuando por fin lo encontré lo apague de un golpe.

"¡SYAORAN!"- Escuche que una voz me llamaba desde afuera de la habitación. De pronto la puerta se abrió de un golpe, revelando a la persona que había gritado mi nombre –"Ya levántate, o vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto"

"Ah. Saku, aun tenemos tiempo"- Le dije mientras volvía a hundirme en mi cama.

Se preguntaran que hace Sakura aquí. Verán, después de aquel encuentro en el parque nos volvimos muy buenos amigos y después de seis meses le pedí que fuera mi novia, ella acepto. Cuando nos graduamos del instituto ambos comenzamos a estudiar música, poco tiempo después yo forme una banda con unos amigos que también estudiaron con nosotros, Sakura también forma parte de la banda, aunque en un sentido mas administrativo. Aunque siempre la convenzo para que haga alguna que otra aparición en el escenario. Ahora hace cuatro años que vivimos los dos juntos en Tokyo, donde producimos todos nuestros trabajos.

"Y después yo soy la que siempre se queda dormida"- Me dijo al mismo tiempo que me quitaba las mantas –"Arriba lobito. Tomoeda nos espera"

Es verdad, volveremos a Tomoeda por una serie de conciertos que daremos allá. Con un bufido me senté en la cama.

"Esta bien, esta bien"- Dije mientras me pasaba una mano por el cabello, que de por si ya estaba muy desordenado. Levante la vista para mirar a Sakura, ella me sonrió y se me acerco un poco rozando sus labios suavemente con los míos. Yo quise profundizar el beso pero ella se alejo rápidamente.

"Si te apresuras, te prometo que te doy todos los besos que quieras"- Me dijo con un tono burlón. Yo me reí y la abrace por la cintura pegándola a mi cuerpo.

"Espero que cumplas esa promesa, flor de cerezo"- Le dije mientras le besaba la mejilla.

"Ya sabes que cumplo todas mis promesas". Me dijo sonriente.

En Tomoeda

Todos se estaban preparando para comenzar con el concierto, era le primero de los cuatro que daríamos en Tomoeda. Yo me encontraba sentado uno de los vestidores terminando de afinar mi guitarra, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

"Pasa"

"Syaoran, ya estamos listos. Cuando tu quieras"- Dijo uno de los asistentes mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. Yo solo asentí, tome mi guitarra y salí hacía el escenario.

Dos días después.

Ya casi habíamos terminado con los conciertos en Tomoeda, solo nos faltaba el de esa noche. En este momento, estaba con Sakura y Koji, un ayudante de producción, en un café del centro de Tomoeda terminando los últimos arreglos para esa noche.

Cuando terminamos con todo Sakura y yo nos levantamos para irnos, pero Koji tenía que darle una carpeta con los últimos cambios a Sakura, ella me dijo que me adelantara.

"Esta bien, te espero afuera…"- Le dije mientras cerraba la puerta. Al darme vuelta me encontré con la cara de una chica muy cerca de la mía. La chica tenia cabello negro y ojos color rubí

"Eh… ¿Necesitas algo?"- Le dije con un dejo de confusión en la voz.

"Syaoran, soy yo, Meiling"- Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Meiling?"- Me quede pensando, hasta que recordé aquel nombre –"¡Oh! Meiling Rae¿verdad?"

"Ah… Que bueno que me recuerdas"- Dijo ella con cara de alivio –"La verdad quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó aquella vez. Veras, tu la verdad me gustabas mucho y aun me gustas y…."

-Oh, no. Ya veo hacía donde de va esto- Pensé con enojo y la corte en medio de la frase.

"Escucha Meiling, eso fue hace cinco años"- Le dije con una mirada que estoy seguro era muy fría- "Ya no tiene importancia"

"Pero si tiene importancia. Escucha Syaoran, sé que cometí un error pero de verdad me gustaría que arregláramos las cosas entre nosotros" –Siguió ella, tratando de convencerme-"Me gustaría que los dos pudiéramos estar juntos"

"Eso es lo que tu no entiendes…"- Iba a explicarle que ya no sentía nada por ella, hacia mucho tiempo. Pero la puerta del café se abrió tras de mi.

"Lamento la tardanza. Koji no encontraba la carpeta que tenia que darme"-Escuche la voz alegre de Sakura –"Oh¿interrumpí algo?"

Me giré rápidamente y le dedique una cálida sonrisa, sonrisas que solo guardaba para ella.

"Claro que no, tu sabes que nunca interrumpes"- Le conteste suavemente mientras ella me devolvía la sonrisa.

"Syaoran¿Dónde están tus modales¿No vas a presentarme?"- Me dijo Sakura con un tono de burla mientras se paraba junto a mí y apoyando su mano en mi antebrazo.

"Claro. Sakura, ella es Meiling Rae; iba con nosotros al instituto. Meiling, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi novia"- Dije sonriendo con la última frase.

"¡Oh! Rae-san, gusto en verte otra vez"- Dijo Sakura sonriente, pero sentí como su mano se apretaba un poco mas a mi brazo.

"¡¿Kinomoto?!"- La voz de Meiling sonaba muy sorprendida. La verdad, yo diría que hasta ofendida –"Cla-claro, gusto en verte… ¿y desde cuando… están juntos?"

"Bueno, Sakura y yo siempre cruzábamos alguna que otra palabra, pero la primera vez que hablamos de verdad fue después de el último encuentro que tuve contigo"- Dije recordando aquel día y las palabras de ella. Sakura pareció notar eso y volvió a apretarme el brazo.

"Syaoran, no seas maleducado. Lo que sucedió es que dio la casualidad de que los dos nos encontramos en el parque aquella tarde y como ninguno estaba del mejor humor nos pusimos a hablar para descargarnos"- Dijo Sakura alegremente –"Y ya ves como termino todo"

"Oh, ya veo. Bien, los felicito, hacen una muy buena pareja"- Dijo Meiling, aunque su sonrisa se veía forzada.

-Bueno, lo siento por ella- Noten el sarcasmo de la frase. (K: Syaoran rencoroso xD)

"Gracias Rae-san"- Sakura le contesto a Meiling con una sonrisa que, por lo que yo pude ver, era burlona. Ja, mi querida cerezo no es tan inocente como parece.

"Debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde Saku"-Le dije tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola conmigo, sin darle mucha importancia a la otra chica.

"¡Es verdad! Adiós Rae-san, gusto en verte"- Dijo Sakura saludando a la pelinegra mientras nos alejábamos.

"Si, claro. Adiós"- Escuche que decía Meiling.

Después de caminar unos minutos ya nos encontrábamos dentro del auto.

"Así que volvió a aparecer¿eh? lobito"- Me dijo Sakura con una voz suave mientras se terminaba de acomodar en el asiento.

"Si, la princesa del ballet"- Dijo le dije secamente recordando como Meiling y sus amigas siempre hablaban de sus clases de ballet. Hice una mueca.

"No seas tan malo, no parece tan mala persona"- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Yo no dije que fuera mala persona, solo que en esa época se dejó manejar por sus amigas..."- Le dije, pero Sakura me corto.

"E intento remediar todo ahora, escuche lo que te dijo"-Me dijo bajando un poco la vista.

"Oh"-Fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Sakura esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y posó una de sus manos en las mías.

"No te preocupes, entiendo"- Yo le sonreí, ella siempre entendía. Sakura se inclino un poco en su asiento para acercarse mas a mi, y me dio un suave y corto beso –"te amo, lobito"

"Yo también te amo, flor de cerezo"- Le respondí y la besé, esta vez fue un beso mas largo.

"Bien, ahora vamos. Tenemos que terminar de grabar esa canción"- Me dijo después de separarnos.

"Tienes razón. Jajaja, ya quiero ver como queda"- Le dije mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

Meses después.

_**I'm with the skater boy**_

_****__**I said "see **__**you**__** later boy"**_

_****__**I'll be backstage after the show**_

_****__**I'll be at a studio**_

_****__**Singing the song we wrote**_

_****__**about**__** a girl you**__** used to know.**_

_****__****__**I'm with the skater boy**_

_****__**I said "see you later boy"**_

_****__**I'll be backstage after the show**_

_****__**I'll be at a studio**_

_****__**Singing the song we wrote**_

_****__**about**__** a girl you**__** used to know.**_

"Quedo bien¿no te parece lobito?"- Me dijo Sakura pasando sus manos por detrás de mis hombros mientras terminábamos de escuchar la última canción que habíamos compuesto y que acabamos de terminar de grabar.

"Es verdad. ¡Quedo muy bien!"- Le dije mientras acariciaba sus brazos –"Te dije que tenias una muy buena voz"

Sakura solo me sonrió y acerco su rostro al mío. Yo termine con el poco espacio que quedaba entre nuestros labios y la besé.

-Al fin y al cabo, todo termino bien- Pensé mientras seguía besando a mi querida Sakura.

_**Owari**_

Kibumi¡Bueno! Terminado el punto de vista de Syaoran, espero que les guste. Aunque me quedo medio azucarado xD

(): Parte de la canción _Innocence_ de Avril Lavigne. Solo pretendan que Saku la escribió jeje

(): Parte de la canción _Iris _o también la pueden encontrar como _I just want you to know who I am_ de Goo Goo Dolls.

DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI!


	3. Sakura POV

Kibumi: Terser One-shot de Skater Boy. Ahora si¡vamos a ver el punto de vista de Sakura! Espero que les guste. Sayonara

"Diálogos"

-Pensamientos-

**Skater Boy**

RIIING

-Que despertador tan molesto- Pensé mientras apágame el aparato, miré la hora y me sorprendí al ver que no me había quedado dormida –Tal vez hoy no sea un mal día-

Me levante de la cama con pereza y me dirigí al baño. Después de una ducha corta me vestí y baje a desayunar. Al entrar a la cocina le sonreí a la fotografía de mi madre que se encontraba junto a la mesa; ella murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, así que no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, pero se que fue una gran madre.

"Buenos días, Sakura"- Me saludo mi padre desde la cocina –"Te levantaste temprano"

"Buenos días, papá"- Le sonreí mientras me sentaba en la mesa –"Si, es raro que no me haya dormido"

Mi padre solo se rió ante mi comentario y puso el desayuno sobre la mesa. Yo vi que solo había dos platos en ella.

"¿Y Touya?"- Pregunte al no ver al demonio de mi hermano por ningún lado. No, no exagero; él es verdaderamente un fastidio.

"Hoy tenía que trabajar mas temprano, así que se fue antes"- Me contesto mi papá.

"Ya veo"- Después de eso dimos las gracias y comenzamos a comer. Apenas termine, lleve mi plato a la cocina y me apresuré a tomar mis cosas. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta mi padre me llamó.

"¿No vas a llevar tu guitarra como siempre?"- Me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí con un gran estuche negro en sus manos.

"¡Tienes razón! Casi la olvido"- Le dije mientras tomaba la guitarra. Después de eso me despedí y salí de mi casa hacía el instituto, por lo general voy en patines, pero hoy decidí ir caminando.

-Espero que hoy Chang y su grupo me dejen en paz- Pensaba mientras caminaba. Tal vez se pregunten de qué estoy hablando. Bueno, a decir verdad, no soy alguien muy popular en el instituto; la verdad algunos de mis compañeros dicen que soy un poco rara. ¿Por qué? La verdad, ni siquiera yo estoy segura, supongo que porque soy una chica de 17 años a la que le gusta estar sola, leyendo o con su música. Aunque yo no creo que eso sea raro, pero al parecer la mayoría de mis compañeros si lo creen.

En realidad, mis compañeros del instituto piensan que cualquiera que no sea como ellos es raro. Como por ejemplo Li Syaoran, él es conocido como el chico malo de la escuela, y solo porque no lleva el uniforme impecable como los demás o por su estilo "punk". La verdad yo creo que lo prejuzgan demasiado.

En fin, seguí caminando hundida en mis pensamientos hasta que llegue al instituto, no había casi nadie allí.

-Dios, creo que es la primera vez que llego tan temprano- Pensaba mientras entraba a mi salón y me sentaba en mi puesto; que era uno de los últimos, junto a la ventana.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse, por ella entro un chico de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules.

"Oh, buenos días Kinomoto-san"- Me dijo cuando se acerco a su asiento, que quedaba en diagonal al mío.

"Buenos días, Hiiragizawa-san"- Le respondí con una leve sonrisa.

"Al parecer hoy llegaste bastante temprano"- Me dijo con una sonrisa que parecía burlona, pero no ofensiva.

"Bueno, jeje si la verdad"- Le dije con una risita. Después de esa ínfima charla, más gente comenzó a entrar al salón y a acomodarse en sus asientos, entre ellos se encontraba mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidoujii.

Me puse a hablar con ella mientras esperábamos al profesor. Tomoyo comenzó a hablarme de los nuevos diseños que estaba preparando y una gota de sudor resbaló por mi nuca. Verán, Tomoyo es muy buena diseñando y creando ropa; pero es un poco… "extravagante" y como soy su mejor amiga, y creo que tiene una pequeña obsesión conmigo, siempre me pide que modele todas sus nuevas creaciones. No es que no me guste lo he ella hace, pero... aun así… es un poco vergonzoso.

En fin, seguimos con nuestra charla hasta que unos minutos después, Li Syaoran entro al salón, se veía un poco enojado.

"¡Buenos días, Syaoran!"- Lo saludo Eriol eufórico. Syaoran lo miro unos segundos con una ceja levantada.

"Bueno días, Eriol"- Escuche como le respondía sin muchos ánimos y se sentaba detrás de mi. Ah, si, olvide mencionarlo; Syaoran se sienta en el ultimo lugar del salón, justo detrás de mi.

"El Joven Li se ve enfadado esta mañana"- Me susurro Tomoyo, yo asentí con la cabeza.

"Es verdad¿Qué le habrá pasado?"- Me pregunte mientras volvía mi vista al frente del salón.

Luego de unos minutos mas la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo bastante ruido, allí estaba parada mi peor pesadilla seguida de su séquito. Ai Chang, no tienen idea de cómo odio a esa niña; es lo más idiota que se puedan cruzar en este mundo¡lo juro!

Por lo que parece, todas estaban enfadas con Li hoy, ya que cuando entraron le dedicaron varias miradas asesinas.

"Al parecer el grupito de Chang tiene que ver con el humor de Li-san¿no crees Sakura?"- Me dijo Tomoyo mientras seguía con la mirada a Chang y sus amigas.

"Eso parece"- Le dije mientras miraba a Chang con mala cara, esa chica me cae demasiado mal. Detrás de mi podía oír a Li-san y Hiiragizawa-san hablando sobre algo, al parecer de Meiling Rae, una de las amigas de Chang. Tomoyo y yo no pudimos seguir hablando ya que el profesor había entrado al salón.

La primera parte de la mañana pasó bastante rápido, y para mi suerte, sin ningún ataque por parte de Chang. Hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Tomoyo y yo íbamos caminando tranquilamente por la cafetería de la escuela con nuestros respectivos almuerzos cuando sentí que alguien me empujaba por detrás. Hice todo lo posible por mantener el equilibrio, pero me fue imposible; caí de cara al piso haciendo que mi almuerzo se esparciera por toda la parte delantera de mi uniforme.

"¡Sakura¿Te encuentras bien?"- Me dijo Tomoyo mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a mi altura, yo me encontraba sentada en el piso. Podía escuchar al resto de las personas que estaban allí reírse.

"Si, estoy bien. Lo único herido es mi orgullo… Y mi uniforme"- Le dije mientras me pasaba una mano por la mejilla que había golpeado el suelo y miraba el deplorable estado de mi uniforme –"Voy a ver si puedo sacarle las manchas, aunque sea un poco"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"- Me dijo Tomoyo cuando ya estábamos de pie.

"No, no te preocupes. Tú quédate aquí y termina tu almuerzo. Nos vemos en clases"- La salude con un gesto de la mano y me fui. Estuve toda la hora del almuerzo intentando quitar las manchas de mi uniforme, pero no pude. Suspirando resignada salí del baño de mujeres y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

Después del incidente en la cafetería Chang se paso toda la mañana molestándome con estúpidas bromas. La verdad¿Cuántos años tiene? Por la forma en la que actúa parece que tuviera cinco, en lugar de 17. Pero lo último que me hizo fue lo que de verdad rebalso el vaso.

Estábamos terminando con la clase de arte y la profesora había salido para llevar unos papeles a la dirección. Chang aprovecho el momento para empujarme contra el estante donde estaban las pinturas, provocando que cayeran sobre mi cabeza. Lo único que voy a decir es que mi cabello parecía un arcoíris, que humillante.

"¡Demonios Chang¿No estas ya bastante grandecita para estar actuando así?"- Le dije, ya harta de sus estúpidas bromas.

"Tu no eres nadie para hablarme así Kinomoto"- Me dijo ella mirándome fríamente. Acto seguido, salió del salón seguida de sus amigas. Yo suspire, al menos las clases ya habían terminado.

Cuando me encontré con Tomoyo en la puerta de la escuela su reacción fue como me la esperaba.

"¿QUE TE PASO?"- Me dijo al ver mi cabello, que aun estaba multicolor.

"Obra de Chang¿Qué mas esperabas?"- Le dije con sarcasmo.

"Esa niña es una… ¡ARG! Ni siquiera hay un insulto lo suficientemente bueno para definirla"- Dijo Tomoyo furiosa. Yo me reí, cuando se enojaba podía llegar a ser muy graciosa.

Iba a decirle que tenía razón, cuando una gran limusina negra apareció frente a las puertas del instituto.

"Ya vinieron por mi"- Dijo Tomoyo -¿Quieres que te lleve Sakura?"

"No, no hace falta. Además quiero pasar por el parque antes de volver a casa"- Le dije sonriéndole para que no se preocupara. Ella me sonrió aunque de una manera un poco triste y se fue.

Yo suspire y comencé a caminar hace el parque.

-Uno de estos días voy a devolverle cada una de sus malditas bromas- Pensaba furiosa mientras llegaba al centro del parque del Rey Pingüino, algunas personas que estaban allí me miraban un poco raro; supongo que por la pintura que tengo en la cabeza. Me senté en uno de los bancos, apoyando mi guitarra a un costado y sacando una botella de agua de mi mochila, tire mi cabeza hacia adelante y derrame el agua sobre mi cabello, haciendo que gran parte de la pintura se lavara.

Pasaron varios minutos, yo me quede sentada en el banco con la cabeza gacha mientras pensaba.

-¿Por qué demonios es siempre conmigo¿No puede meterse con alguien más? O mejor¿no meterse con nadie?- Pensaba furiosa mientras apretaba los puños. Tenía mi mirada fija en el suelo.

De pronto sentí como algo rozaba suavemente mi pierna, levante un poco la vista y vi que era una pelota. La tome entre mi manos y levante mas los ojos, entonces pude ver a un par de niños que se encontraban a unos pasos de donde yo estaba sentada. Les sonreí levemente y les devolví la pelota, los niños me sonrieron y siguieron con su juego.

Iba a seguir con mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien me observaba, miré hacia un constado y mis ojos se toparon con un par de ojos color ámbar. Era Li Syaoran.

Él se me quedó mirando unos segundo y luego se acerco a donde yo estaba sentada.

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"- Me pregunto, tiene una voz muy profunda. Yo lo mire unos segundos y asentí con la cabeza. Algo en su mirada me dice que no ha tenido un bien día.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio hasta que le pregunte:

"¿Tuviste un mal día, Li-san?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"- Me pregunto mirándome confuso.

"Tu mirada. Pareces estar frustrado por algo, o enfadado"- Le conteste recordando la cara que tenia hoy en la mañana cuando entro al salón, se veía muy enfadado.

"Bueno, puede decirse que tuve un mal día"- Me dijo con un suspiro y se volteo para verme mejor –"Pero parece que tu tampoco has tenido el mejor de los días, Kinomoto-san"

"Es verdad, hoy no ha sido un muy buen día"- Una sonrisa melancólica cruzo mi rostro al recordar todas las bromas de Chang y la humillación por la que tuve que pasar.

Parecía que el silencio iba a apoderarse de nosotros nuevamente, pero Syaoran me sorprendió cuando me dijo… –"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

"¿Eh?, oh no quiero molestarte con mis problemas Li-san"- Le conteste sonriéndole levemente –"Estoy segura de que ya tienes suficiente con tus propios problemas ¿verdad?"

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, creo que le sorprendió lo que dije.

"Eso no importa, es bueno descargarse"- Me dijo de una manera en la que no aceptaba un no como respuesta.

"Esta bien, pero solo si tu hablas conmigo de tu día después"- Dije vencida.

"¿Eh?"- Volvió a abrir los ojos.

"Así te regreso el favor"- Dije con muchos mas ánimos y sonreí, al parecer lo contagie porque el también me sonrió.

"Esta bien"- Me dijo al fin. ¡Ja! Nadie aguanta mucho tiempo contra mí. Me miró y me pregunto: "Bien¿por qué te ves tan angustiada?

"Bueno, digamos que hoy no he tenido mas que mala suerte"- Comencé a contarle, otra vez recordando a Chang.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"- Me pregunto el chico.

"Bien, en realidad pensé que hoy sería un buen día, ya que increíblemente no me había quedado dormida y pude llegar al instituto a tiempo"- Empecé diciendo –"Pero como siempre, en el instituto empezó mi pesadilla. No se si la estúpida de Chang se levanto con ganas de molestar o que, pero estuvo todo el maldito día fastidiándome"

"¿Chang¿La fastidiosa Ai Chang?"- Me pregunto con cara incrédula,yo solo asentí. Entonces comencé a contarle todo lo que Chang me había hecho en el transcurso de la mañana. Conforme avanzaba la cara de Li se iba poniendo cada vez más roja del enfado.

"Eso no me sorprende, Chang cree que puede meterse con cualquiera"- Me dijo cuando terminé de contarle lo del almuerzo, yo le di la razón y seguí con mi relato.

"… después me empujo contra el estante de las pinturas dejando todo mi cabello como un arcoíris. Aunque por lo menos logre sacar casi toda la pintura"- Termine diciendo.

Li se quedo callado, pero su cara demostraba un tremendo enojo. La verdad, Chang tiene suerte de ser chica, porque sino, creo que Li-san ya le habría roto la nariz.

"En fin¿Qué pasó contigo Li-san?"- Le pregunte después de unos momentos de silencio con una leve sonrisa.

"Digamos que tiene que ver con el grupo de Chang también. Aunque esta vez, ella casi no tiene participación"-Me dijo, parecía un poco inseguro de cómo comenzar. Yo creía tener una idea de porque se encontraba así, entonces decidí darle un pequeño empujón.

"Fue Rae-san¿Verdad? Estas así por ella"- Le dije, mi mirada clavada al frente. Anqué no lo veía supuse que se abría sorprendido bastante por mi afirmación.

"¿Cómo…?"- Comenzó a preguntarme él, pero lo corte.

"Se ve en tus ojos, que fuiste rechazado por alguien que te gusta mucho"- Le dije volteándome a verlo a la cara. Era a verdad, tenía la mirada un poco melancólica, no como en la mañana que solo era enfado.

"Si, bueno… Eso fue lo que pasó"- Me dijo, bajando la cabeza. Yo me sentí mal; lo entiendo perfectamente, a mi me paso lo mismo hace unos meses atrás con Yukito, un amigo de mi hermano que también me rechazó cuando le dije que me gustaba. Inconscientemente apoye una mano en su hombro y el levanto la cabeza para verme.

"Debe ser muy doloroso, ya lo he pasado"- Le dije con una sonrisa triste al recordar las palabras de Yukito cuando me rechazo. No pude evitar preguntarle –"No tienes que contestar si no quieres, pero… ¿Qué te dijo Rae-san cuando te rechazo?"

"Lo que supuse que diría, _Somos de dos mundos diferentes_"- Me dijo con enojo rozándole la voz. Yo apreté mi mano aun más en su hombro. ¿Pero que idiotez era esa? Me dieron ganas de reírme, dos mundos diferentes jajaja.

"Eso es algo bastante tonto"- Le dije con una voz risueña.

"¿Eh?"- Me miró incrédulo. Entonces pase a explicarle lo que yo pensaba

"Ella ni siquiera te conoce lo suficiente como para decir que son de mundos diferentes. Todos te tienen como el chico malo, el "punk". Y aunque tu apariencia no dice lo contrario Li-san, yo creo que no eres "el chico malo" que todos creen. Punk, tal vez. Chico malo, para nada"

La mirada de Li era increíble, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se lo veía sorprendido. Al parecer logre leerlo bastante bien

"¿Por qué piensas eso Kinomoto-san?"- Su voz sonaba incrédula. Jaja Pobre, lo shockee.

"Por qué yo no juzgo a un libro por su tapa"- Dije simplemente, pero luego agregue: "Y me puedes decir Sakura, Kinomoto-san es demasiado formal, Li-san"

Pasaron unos segundos y vi una ínfima sonrisa formarse en el rostro del chico.

"Syaoran, Li-san me hace sonar viejo"- ¿Eso que escuche fue una risita? Dios, el jamás se había reído antes, al menos que yo lo escuchara. Le dedique una enorme sonrisa y vi que miraba lo que llevaba junto a mi.

"Sakura¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?"- Y señalo mi costado, yo me voltee y me encontré con mi guitarra

"Mi guitarra"- Dije simplemente

"¿Tu tocas?"- Me pregunto, yo solo asentí con la cabeza. –"Eso si es una sorpresa"

"¡Oye¡No prejuzgues!"-Le dije divertida –"He oído que tu también sabes tocar, y que además cantas"

"¿QUIEN TE DIJO ESO?"- Me miro aterrado, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma. No pude evitar soltar una risita.

"Hiiragizawa-san. Me vio tocando en el patio hace unos días y se puso a hablar conmigo, y me comento que tu también tocabas"- Mientras hablaba mis dedos comenzaron a moverse suavemente sobre las cuerdas.

"Voy a matarlo…"- Oí que Syaoran susurraba enfadado, no pude evitar reírme

"¿Por qué razón? La verdad, me sorprendí cuando me lo conto"- Le dije –"Pero después de que lo pensé un poco, no fue tan difícil imaginarlo"

"¿Solo tocas?"- Me pregunto de repente después de unos segundos de silencio, yo lo mire dibujando media sonrisa.

"No, también canto. Aunque la verdad no soy muy buena cantando jeje"- Le dije mientras pasaba una mano por mi nuca.

"Yo juzgare eso"-Me dijo con una expresión burlona.

"¿Eh?"- Ok, eso me dejo un poco confundida.

"Quiero oírte cantar. No creo que seas una mala cantante"

Yo lo mire incrédula por un segundo, pero después una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en mi rostro cuando le conteste –"Esta bien, pero solo si tu cantas después. Me gustaría escucharte"

Se quedó pensativo unos instantes, meditando su respuesta. La verdad esperaba que me dijera que si, ya que de verdad quería oírlo cantar. Desde que Hiiragizawa me lo conto he tenido mucho intriga respecto a eso.

"Esta bien, pero ahora te toca cantar a ti"- Me contesto al fin y yo le sonreí abiertamente mientras comenzaba a tocar la guitarra.

Empecé a cantar una canción que había escrito hace un tiempo, solo le cante una parte porque la verdad que me da mucha pena, no soy muy buena y aun necesito trabajar mi voz. Jeje

"Bueno¡y eso es todo lo que voy a cantar!"- Le dije sonrojada cuando termine la primera parte –"La verdad aun necesito practica pero…"

"¡Estas loca!"- Me dijo de golpe, cortándome en medio de mi oración. Yo lo mire –"Eres muy buena cantando, no necesitas practica. Tienes una voz muy bonita… Por cierto¿de donde sacaste esa canción? Nunca la había oído"

"Gracias. Bueno, la canción… yo la escribí"- Le dije bajando la cabeza y sonrojándome aun mas.

"Oh…"- Fue lo único que dijo, tenía cara de estar sorprendido. Yo le sonreí.

"Bueno¡ahora es tu turno Syaoran!"- Le dije, más animada y con una gran sonrisa.

"Ehh… Esta bien, pero no te rías"- Me dijo, mirando hacia otro lado. Yo negué con la cabeza y le pase el instrumento.

Los dedos de Syaoran se movían ágilmente por las cuerdas de mi guitarra, la verdad sabía como tocar. Debo decir que me sorprendía verlo tocar de una manera tan fluida, y me sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando comenzó a cantar. ¡Que voz! La verdad jamás pensé que Syaoran fuera tan buen cantante, y la canción también era muy buena. La verdad, me dejó atónita.

Cuando termino de cantar se volteo a verme.

"Wow… Jamás pensé que serías tan buen cantante"-Le dije sinceramente, aun con los ojos como paltos por la sorpresa.

"Eh, la verdad no creo que sea tan así…"- Empezó a decirme pero no lo deje terminar.

"Oh¡por favor! Tienes una voz excelente"- Le dije extendiendo mis brazos sobre mi cabeza para enfatizar –"Y la canción también es muy bonita"

"Gracias"- Me dijo, y me pareció ver una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa, pero sonrisa al fin. Yo le sonreí y después nos quedamos hablando de todo tipo de cosas. La verdad es que somos muy parecidos, y tenemos muchos gustos en común, aparte de la música y el odio hacia Ai Chang.

5 Años después

"Bien¡por fin termine!"- Me dije a mi misma mientras guardaba las últimas carpetas con todo los arreglos y horarios para el viaje. Mire el reloj y vi que ya eran las 8:30. En ese momento oí el ruido de un despertador a lo lejos y luego un golpe seco, el despertador dejo de sonar.

-Y después se queja de mí- Pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la habitación del fondo.

"¡SYAORAN!"-Grite cuando estaba a pocos pasos de la puerta y no se oía ningún ruido dentro. Abrí la puerta de golpe y como su ponía, el ambarino seguía en la cama cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada –"Ya levántate, o vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto"

"Ah. Saku, aun tenemos tiempo"- Me respondió mientras se escondía aun mas entre las sabanas; la verdad me daba pena tener que levantarlo, pero si no lo hacia perderíamos el vuelo.

Oh, claro. Se preguntaran por que estoy aquí. Verán, después de aquel día en el parque Syaoran y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y medio año después me pidió que fuera su novia, y claro que con gusto acepte¿quien no? (no respondan XD). En fin, después de estudiar música en la universidad, Syaoran y otros de nuestros compañeros formaron una banda, a la cual le va muy bien en este momento. Yo me encargo de la parte administrativa del grupo. Pero Syaoran siempre se las arregla para convencerme y subir al escenario de vez en cuando. Ahora los dos vivimos juntos en Tokyo donde grabamos la gran mayoría de nuestros trabajos.

"Y después yo soy la que siempre se queda dormida"- Le dije con sarcasmo mientras tiraba de las mantas y se las quitaba de encima –"Arriba lobito. Tomoeda nos espera"

Sip, Syaoran y el resto del grupo, incluyéndome, viajaremos a Tomoeda para una serie de conciertos que haremos allá.

"Esta bien, esta bien"- Dijo resignado mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo aun mas. Me miró y no pude evitar sonreír, me acerque a él con paso lento y lo bese muy suavemente, cuando sentí que quería profundizar el beso me separé rápidamente, el me miró con mala cara.

"Si te apresuras, te prometo que te doy todos los besos que quieras"- Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Me sonrió y sin aviso previo me tomo por la cintura atrayéndome mas hacía él.

"Espero que cumplas esa promesa, flor de cerezo"- Me dijo al mismo tiempo que depositaba un beso en mi mejilla.

"Ya sabes que cumplo todas mis promesas"- Le conteste con una amplia sonrisa.

En Tomoeda

Los días que pasamos en Tomoeda pasaron muy rápido, parece que hubiéramos llegado hace solo unas horas y ya nos faltaba solo un concierto. Al menos nuestra estadía aquí ha sido, como siempre, muy placentera. Pudimos ver a viejos amigos y recordar otras épocas mientras caminábamos por la pequeña ciudad. Ahora Syaoran y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en un pequeño café junto con Koji, uno de los asistentes, mientras terminábamos los últimos arreglos para esa noche.

Cuando ya habíamos terminado, Syaoran y yo nos levantamos para irnos, pero cuando estábamos por salir Koji me dijo que tenía que darme una carpeta con los últimos arreglos para la presentación.

"Tu puedes ir saliendo si quieres"- Le dije a Syaoran con una sonrisa mientras Koji revolvía sus cosas buscando la bendita carpeta.

"Esta bien, te espero afuera…"- Me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. Yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. Espere al lado de la puerta a que Koji trajera la carpeta, cuando lo hizo iba a salir inmediatamente después de despedirme de él, pero algo me llamó la atención.

Afuera del pequeño café Syaoran estaba hablando con una chica, claro que eso no me molestaba, pero la chica me parecía muy familiar. Y me di cuenta quien era al escuchar la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo, ya que no se encontraban muy lejos de la puerta.

"…La verdad quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó aquella vez. Veras, tu la verdad me gustabas mucho y aun me gustas y…."- ¡OH! Ya se porque esa chica me parecía conocida.

-Con que ahora si lo quieres¿eh, Rae-san?- Pensaba mientras miraba la reacción de Syaoran.

"Escucha Meiling, eso fue hace cinco años"- Debo admitir que no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo escuche decir eso- "Ya no tiene importancia"

"Pero si tiene importancia. Escucha Syaoran, sé que cometí un error pero de verdad me gustaría que arregláramos las cosas entre nosotros" –Pero¿es que acaso no tiene cara¿Quién demonios se cree que es? -"Me gustaría que los dos pudiéramos estar juntos"

"Eso es lo que tu no entiendes…"-Syaoran había comenzado a decir, pero decidí que era hora de que Rae-san entendiera que su oportunidad con MI Syaoran ya había pasado, y que si ella no la aprovecho, bueno, problema suyo. Entonces tome aire y abrí la puerta para salir del café.

"Lamento la tardanza. Koji no encontraba la carpeta que tenia que darme"-Dije con mi voz alegre de siempre, luego mire a al chica que estaba frente a Syaoran –"Oh¿interrumpí algo?"

Syaoran se dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Ayy si supiera que linda sonrisa tiene, y lo que más me gusta es saber que solo me las dedica a mí.

"Claro que no, tu sabes que nunca interrumpes"- No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa al oír ese tono tan suave y dulce en su voz.

"Syaoran¿Dónde están tus modales¿No vas a presentarme?"- Le dije con una tono burlón mientras me paraba junto a el y posaba mi mano sobre su brazo.

"Claro. Sakura, ella es Meiling Rae; iba con nosotros al instituto. Meiling, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi novia"-Pude ver como se formaba una nueva sonrisa en el rostro de Syaoran al pronunciar lo ultimo.

"¡Oh! Rae-san, gusto en verte otra vez"- Me hice la sorprendida pero apreté un poco mi agarre en el brazo de Syaoran.

"¡¿Kinomoto?!"- Ouch, no recordaba que tuviera una voz tan molesta. Además¿por qué sonó como si estuviera ofendida? Bueno, lo siento¡no fui yo la que lo dejo escapar! –"Cla-claro, gusto en verte… ¿y desde cuando… están juntos?"

"Bueno, Sakura y yo siempre cruzábamos alguna que otra palabra, pero la primera vez que hablamos de verdad fue después de el último encuentro que tuve contigo"- Dijo Syaoran de una manera muy fría, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Volví a apretarle el brazo para que se calmara un poco.

"Syaoran, no seas maleducado. Lo que sucedió es que dio la casualidad de que los dos nos encontramos en el parque aquella tarde y como ninguno estaba del mejor humor nos pusimos a hablar para descargarnos"- Le dije yo sonriendo ante la memoria, la verdad si Meiling no lo hubiera rechazado no estaríamos donde estamos ahora –"Y ya ves como termino todo"

"Oh, ya veo. Bien, los felicito, hacen una muy buena pareja"- Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa forzada.

-Eso le pasa por no saber elegir-Pensé. Lo se soy mala¿algún problema?

"Gracias Rae-san"- Le conteste con una sonrisa un poco sarcástica y burlona, Rae-san no pareció darse cuenta, pero Syaoran si; y pude ver como una media sonrisa, ínfima, se formaba en su rostro.

"Debemos irnos, se nos hace tarde Saku"- Dijo Syaoran de repente, tomándome la mano y arrastrándome fuera del lugar. Ahí fue cuando recordé que aun teníamos cosas que hacer.

"¡Es verdad! Adiós Rae-san, gusto en verte"- Salude a Meiling con una enormes sonrisa de triunfo.

"Si, claro. Adiós"- Respondió Meiling medio cabizbaja.

Después de caminar unos minutos ya nos encontrábamos dentro del auto.

"Así que volvió a aparecer¿eh? lobito"- Le dije suavemente a Syaoran mientras me acomodaba en el asiento del pasajero.

"Si, la princesa del ballet"- Me contesto el con un dejo de enojo, puso una expresión pensativa unos instantes y luego hizo una mueca.

"No seas tan malo, no parece tan mala persona"- Le dije sonriendo, la verdad Meiling no me parecía mala persona. Solo me enfado que después de 5 años y después de rechazarlo por algo muy estúpido haya querido recupéralo.

"Yo no dije que fuera mala persona, solo que en esa época se dejó manejar por sus amigas..."- Empezó, pero yo lo corte, no era necesario que me explicara nada.

"E intento remediar todo ahora, escuche lo que te dijo"-Complete la frase bajando un poco la mirada.

"Oh"-Fue lo único que oí Salir de su boca. Yo le sonreí y puse mis manos sobre las suyas dándoles un pequeño apretón.

"No te preocupes, entiendo"- El me sonrió agradecido. Yo me incline un poco hacia el y rose mis labios suavemente con los de él. Se sentía tan bien cuando estábamos así –"te amo, lobito"

"Yo también te amo, flor de cerezo"- Me dijo después de separarnos, me encanta cuando me dice así; es tan dulce. El se acerco a mi nuevamente y me besó, esta vez el besó fue mas apasionado.

"Bien, ahora vamos. Tenemos que terminar de grabar esa canción"- Le dije con una risita cuando nos separamos.

"Tienes razón. Jajaja, ya quiero ver como queda"- Respondía con una sonrisa mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

Meses después.

_**I'm with the skater boy**_

_****__**I said "see **__**you**__** later boy"**_

_****__**I'll be backstage after the show**_

_****__**I'll be at a studio**_

_****__**Singing the song we wrote**_

_****__**about**__** a girl you**__** used to know.**_

_****__****__**I'm with the skater boy**_

_****__**I said "see you later boy"**_

_****__**I'll be backstage after the show**_

_****__**I'll be at a studio**_

_****__**Singing the song we wrote**_

_****__**about**__** a girl you**__** used to know.**_

"Quedo bien¿no te parece lobito?"-Le dije mientras pasaba mis manos por sus hombros, acariciándolos lentamente. Por fin acaba de grabar una de las últimas canciones que habíamos escrito juntos.

"Es verdad. ¡Quedo muy bien!"- Mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mis brazos con suaves caricias –"Te dije que tenias una muy buena voz"

Yo solo le sonreí y me acerque un poco a él, Syaoran me devolvió la sonrisa y termino con el espacio que separaba nuestros labios.

-Quien hubiera pensado que todo terminaría así- Pensé mientras disfrutando de aquel dulce beso con mi querido Syaoran.

_**Owari**_

Kibumi: Y se termino la serie de Skater Boy. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Bueno, como verán el POV de Sakura es muy parecido al de Syaoran, pero bueno, la mayoría de las escenas las tienen juntos XD

En fin, gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic y me dejaron sus hermosos reviews¡Nos veremos en otro fic!

DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI!


End file.
